


Soundtrack for aeternus (eternal)

by silence_since_silence



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Grief/Mourning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:37:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1881918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silence_since_silence/pseuds/silence_since_silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a gift soundtrack for aeternus (eternal) inspired by part of a conversation about the work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soundtrack for aeternus (eternal)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/gifts).
  * Inspired by [aeternus (eternal)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1576412) by [bravenclawesome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bravenclawesome/pseuds/bravenclawesome). 



> I intend to add the specific lines from each song that put the song on the list as well as the part of the work that each song corresponds to.
> 
> If you read the warnings above: There isn't any actual character death in the soundtrack. That's in the show. However, by listening you may become sad.

Listen to the soundtrack [here](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWDxE5AMSh4&list=PLhfebD2R-fZQh52d7fHJYkGR1FiGR86jc&feature=share&index=3)!


End file.
